


Accepting a Gift

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 Pitchmas Fics [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pure attraction can unite people. Energetic and full of life they undertake things together on adventurous, unpredictable journeys. But with any love based on physical understanding, it’s negative sides shine through: possessiveness, jealousy, aggressiveness. It’s unlikely to last, but if it does, hurt feelings and stormy confrontations ensue. The attraction was strong in the beginning, but disagreements have a way of influencing sex life. Pitch Black and Nicholas St. North end up on opposite sides of couch often."Pitch goes to the Workshop as the very first thing he does after escaping from his nightmares, but he doesn’t get what he wants right away. Still, North might not have this situation under as much control as he thinks he does.
Relationships: Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black
Series: My Top 3 Pitchmas Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627792
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pitchmas Short Fics





	Accepting a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/4/2016.

It wasn’t like it had been in the beginning. No, it very much was not. Back then, of course, North had been young and handsome, brave and foolish, and with the kind of fire in his blood that had never allowed Pitch to find his way to his bed alone, even after doing the most appalling things. Pitch stopped his pacing and the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smirk. Oh, yes, he had been able to get away with almost anything, then. Sometimes he had almost felt that the worse he was, the greater North’s ardor. To see Pitch lying spent and boneless was almost as good as actually defeating him, it seemed. And for North to let go of his usual care for a partner he perceived as more delicate than himself, why, that touch of brutality was as good as a severe reprimand, wasn’t it? Pitch bit his lip and started pacing again. He could do well with some of that “brutality” right now. It was what he had come for, wasn’t it? To get fucked until he saw stars, to come so hard that he forgot his own name, forgot everything he had done, forgot everything about himself.  
  
But no. Despite his best efforts, North had sent him to a guest room with a cup of hot chocolate waiting on the nightstand and heavy-duty wards on the walls, floor, ceiling and door.  
  
Pitch ground his teeth. He should have run for it as soon as it became clear North wasn’t going to take what he was offering, but it hadn’t been clear to Pitch until the last minute. He had been sure he had seen in North’s gaze that he still wanted him, that it was only for the sake of some ill-fitting propriety that he hadn’t already lifted Pitch up with his huge, strong hands and carried him off to the bedroom.  
  
Obviously, that had been mere wishful thinking. Why would North see him as a suitable partner for anything, now? Here he was, not only disgraced by his latest failure, but tarnished by the desperate actions he had taken during it, and with all this, he came to North as a wraith of himself as well. Better, then, that North had not tried to hold him. He would have slipped from between his hands like…well, a shadow.  
  
But what would North do to him, now that he was his captive? Would there be some sort of absurd trial? Would he simply be held prisoner until he disappeared altogether? Pitch went to the bedside table and picked up the mug of chocolate. It would be good, and it would taste better to him while he still didn’t know the answers to those questions. And if this was all the pleasure he was going to get, he would take it. There was no point in being proud in the house of a man who had heard him begging both in bed and out of it.  
  


* * *

  
  
North stood in front of a large window, resting his hand on the frame while he looked out over the arctic night. So, Pitch had come back. Pitch had come back, even after everything he—after everything both of them—had done.  
  
North shook his head as he tried to figure it out. The other Guardians and their helpers had been on the lookout for any sign of Pitch’s reappearance, and none had seen anything before this night. Had Pitch, then, come to the Workshop as soon as he had managed to escape from his nightmares? There seemed no other option, and part of North’s heart flickered with pride at this, that even now Pitch could not stay away from him. He noted that flicker, but only to watch it carefully so it would set nothing else aflame. He must be very careful, indeed, for the desires that had governed North in the past, well, they were still there. He could not deny it, how, even appearing without his fine clothes, even in his diminished stature and the whittling away of his frame, Pitch was still a figure he would be glad, more than glad, to have in his bed. The way Pitch had acted, even if it had to be an act, had not helped him forget this.  
  
But whatever he had felt for Pitch, and whatever he had done with Pitch, had never changed Pitch into anything other than the Boogeyman, and for North, as a Guardian, to pursue him once again, he would have to admit that his motives were wholly selfish. He would have to admit that he desired someone who had not and did not value his purpose in the world. He would have to admit, too, that he was taking advantage of Pitch if he tried to rekindle their relationship, now. North was far more powerful now than he had been as a younger man, and stronger, too, despite appearing older. Pitch was weak from his recent defeat, and alone.  
  
North took a slow, deep breath. Knowing all this, what was he even doing, now? Why had he sent Pitch to one of his guest rooms? Why was he keeping Pitch here? Even a wish to care for him would have to be closely watched. North was not so foolish as to believe he could separate the feelings that led him to keep Pitch sheltered, fed, and rested entirely from more heated ones.  
  
But it would be wrong to send Pitch back out into the world, because he was a danger to it. And it would be wrong because Pitch would be in danger.  
  
Still, with the way he felt, or didn’t know how he felt, it would be better if one of the other Guardians took over Pitch’s custody. At the very least, all the Guardians should meet to discuss what should be done.  
  
In the back of his mind, North’s train of thought was interrupted by the small spark of happy satisfaction that appeared whenever a gift he had given was accepted and enjoyed. It puzzled him for a moment—now was not the right time of year for any Christmas gifts to still have been lingering unopened. The only thing that could remotely qualify—ah, well, that had to be it. So he had meant the hot chocolate as a gift, and Pitch had accepted it as one. And he was glad for it!  
  
North knew he should not be so pleased about this. He should not have instantly thought of what he could make for Pitch for breakfast. It was a fool’s game to care for Pitch, who had little enough regard for him when he was a lithe young thing.  
  
North scoffed at himself almost before he finished the thought. He patted his belly in apology. It had never steered him wrong before, and if it could remind him that Pitch’s actions were probably not sincere now, so much the better.  
  
Still…there could be nothing wrong in breakfast. Perhaps with both of them staying cooler than before, there would be a chance for Pitch to get better in some way, somehow, with North’s guidance.  
  
North decided not to call the Guardians about this, not yet. They all had personal grievances against Pitch, after all. North would be the most neutral party. And he could certainly handle anything Pitch tried now. And, alone, he was less likely to frighten Pitch into trying anything extreme. North nodded. Yes. It was good, it was logical for him to handle Pitch on his own, for now. He understood the risks and he would avoid them.  
  
He wondered if Pitch would like syrniki or pancakes better when he awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #so what happens is that Pitch ends up falling really in love with North as time passes#not part of the plan#wat do?#he has no idea how to express this#it all works out somehow though
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was a good prompt, and I liked the way you filled it, serious but not dark. This isn’t one of my preferred pairings but you made it appealing to me, well done!


End file.
